


Trick or Treat!

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lapidot Week 2017, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: It's a night ready to be filled with costumes and confections, and Steven and Connie invite the barn family to join them for Halloween night.





	Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
> this is my last contribution to Lapidot Halloween Week and I'm a little sad about it. But here's a quick trick or treat themed work and hope ya'll enjoy.

Halloween night was flourishing and ready for its revelries. Beach city would be concealed in spooky decorations by now, and possibly a couple of children, including gems for this night, are preparing for the ritual of trick-or-treating. 

 

Steven had already invited Connie over to the temple for Halloween since they have been planning this all month. The young quartz was dressed as one of his favorite fictional characters Lonely Blade for this night. And as for his best friend, she was one of the doctors from a show she once watched called Under the Knife. Their costumes were handcrafted and rather imprecise, specifically Steven’s kimono and cardboard sword as well as Connie’s grisly medical uniform, but not all homemade costumes had to be perfect.  
They had ghastly themed satchels with them that were ready for them to be filled with all kinds of sweets. The two buds gaped at each other with feverish grins and guaranteed themselves that they were going to have a heck of a night, knocking on people’s doors dressed as fictional personas and getting candy for it. It was going to be fun! And it was their first Halloween, too. All they had to do was leave the living room as they were literally right by the temple’s door.

“So, are you ready for a night of thrills and confections Steven?” Connie asks him.

“Yup! It’s just going to be you, me, and…I guess a whole Halloween night ahead of us?” Steven replies unassured. 

He hummed and contemplated for just a second. One thing for sure was that the whole party of two was all set, but Steven couldn’t help to feel that there needed to be more amity, more company to join them to share their delight with. It would just be more exciting that way.

“Hmm…I don’t know, Connie. Do you think we should have more people coming with us?” Steven asks this time.

“Well, I guess that would be okay. But who else do we know would be free tonight and join us in the last minute?” Connie replies also inquired.

“The gems wanted to watch over us but they had to go on another mission today so…” and that’s when it hit him. “OHH WAIT. I think I know the perfect bunch who would gladly want to trick or treat. That is until we could teach them about what it is though.”

Connie knew exactly who he was talking about. “Oh I see. We’re definitely taking them.” She says poised. “Come on, let’s go warp to them and hope they aren’t busy!” 

“Yeah!” 

So they decided they were quickly going to head to the barn and have their two other best friends join them for Halloween night. They warped to the now frigid countryside and showed up to the barn unparalleled but beaming. “Lapis! Peridot!” they called out.  
The barn residence was also elated to see the two kids visiting, gasping when they spotted them and coming down the truck balcony to meet their guests. “Steven! Connie!” they also exclaim together. It was a blissful meetup, all good to see each other feeling obliged and inquisitive. 

“So uh, Steven, what’s with you and Connie’s attire?” Peridot inquires.

“Oh, this is my Lonely Blade costume for Halloween!” Steven replies.

“And I’m supposed to be a doctor.” Connie also answers. “Steven and I are going trick-or-treating tonight and we were going to ask you, Lapis and Pumpkin if you wanted to join us.” 

The two gems were intrigued. Peridot was sure that she has seen or heard of this outing somewhere before. And obviously it had to be somewhere in the internet, but she could be thinking of something like an anime convention which is completely different. Lapis on the other hand had been familiarized with Halloween before. She remembered secretly watching an episode of Camp Pining Hearts that Peridot forgot to watch where the background was set for ‘halloween’. And throughout that episode and the characters’ acting in it, she could give a hint on what trick-or-treating sort of was.

“You mean you and Steven are going out to take candy from people with those clothes on?” the blue gem assumes.

“Yeah. Something like that.” Connie replies.

“It’s going to be our first time but we’re a little low on groups.” Steven says. “We just want to know if you guys are free for a night filled with sweets. I even got spare pillowcases for you to have your own stashes of candy.”

“Hmm…Well this should be interesting!” Peridot says keenly. “We’re going to partake in this trick or treat festivity without doubt. Isn’t that right, Lapis?”

They both gawk at each other. “Wait, Peridot, I don’t think we’re allowed to go without costumes.” Lapis says. “It’s not going to work out if we just go out like this.”  
Another time for the green gem to contemplate. If her barn family was going to take part in this, then she had to find some last minute outfits right away. And as a matter of fact, she remembered already having some getups acquired a few months back. 

“Not to worry. I happen to already to have costumes for all of us before this even started.” Peridot enlightened. Lapis was officious about what she was talking about, until she also reminisced what it was. “All of you wait here for just one second. I’m going to put on mine right now and show it to all of you.” The green gem hurried to the upstairs of the barn to find the costumes. 

Lapis watches her haste with a faint grin. “Oh boy, I didn’t think she would have any use for it until now.” She utters. Pumpkin and the two guests were sticking around curious. 

Peridot’s rambling could be heard a little from outside the barn. When she managed to get herself in her aforesaid costume, she excitingly got back downstairs and displayed her apparel with her arms widespread. 

“Tah-dah!” she says stridently and stabs an imprinted flag on the ground. Her costume was this brunet colored outfit from her cap, jacket, and shorts that were made with ruggedly basted fabrics and cotton, much like a camper’s uniform. And to make things more clearly, the flag she was holding was just the Canadian flag painted green, and fixtures in her suit such as a necklace and sewn patches were triangular. 

“Huh. You’re supposed to be…” Steven closely recognizes and gets interjected.

“That’s right! I’m Percy from Camp Pining Hearts!” Peridot professed. “I always thought I would make a good Percy in a real life, so I ordered this outfit online and use it for ‘roleplay’.” 

“I tell her to stop every time she does that.” Lapis mentions. 

“You’re just jealous that I’m better at impersonating than you.” The green gem says ardent, and her roommate replies by shaking her head and hazily smirking. 

That was one getup down. Now it was just left with Lapis and Pumpkin. “So if Peridot already has a costume, what about you and Pumpkin?” Connie inquires.

Peridot encroaches again to say the expedient matter. “Oh that’s fine, too. I also ordered another campers outfit for Lapis so she could be my Pierre.” She says and causes Lapis to blush feebly. “And Pumpkin accidently made her a ghost costume yesterday when she chewed off tiny holes on a white sheet we had.”

“It’s perfect then!” Steven exclaims ecstatic. “We’ll just wait until they put on their costumes and head off to Beach City.” Pumpkin replies eagerly barking. 

Lapis had nothing against the outfit Peridot got her, considering it was no different to her getup when she played baseball. It was rather like she had something in contrast to the texture while wearing it. “I’d rather wear the ghost costume.” She says mildly. 

 

The blue gem took a while to put on her identical attire and stood side by side with Peridot. Pumpkin was literally blanketed with a white sheet with two peep holes so she could see. Now the group of two kids, two gems and one pumpkin was eventually prepared with elaborate costumes and eagerly ready for the Halloween night tradition. They warped back to Beach City and recalled the whole plan out. It was seven o’clock, they head to the suburbs where most residences should be ready to give out candy, and knock on doors or ring the doorbells to exclaim “TRICK OR TREAT!”

The group walked the sidewalks and seemed to be one of the only few walking in this hour.  
“Hey Lapis, have you ever tasted candy before?” Peridot asks her partner.  
“No.” she replies. “Maybe Pumpkin has though…”  
Pumpkin looks at them and woofs.  
Steven led the way to the first house that he was already familiar with. Only it was ornamented with fake spider web and jack o’ lanterns for the current occasion. Everyone was standing by the doorway and ready with their empty satchels to spew. “You guys ready?” Steven asks fruitlessly and everyone nods. He then reaches for the doorbell to impel it and hear a chime from the inside. 

Grumbling was also perceived before somebody came out, seeming like the host was looking for the bowl of candy. Eventually the door opens and reveals a woman with dense gray-yellow hair and garbed with a bath robe. 

“GIVE US THE SWEETS!” Peridot exclaims right away and reaching out her pillowcase. 

“Peridot…” Steven gapes at her cogently and amending.

“Oh yeah wait…” she chortles awkwardly. “What I meant was…”

Altogether, the batch brought out a jubilant “Trick or Treat!”

The woman who was Vidalia chuckles delighted. “Well what do we have here…?” she asks. “Looks like a samurai, a doctor, two summer campers and a ghost dog!” 

“We’re also a couple!” Peridot mentions supremely. 

“Technically who we’re dressed as aren’t really a couple…” Lapis says. “But…yeah we are.” 

Steven chortles and gives out his candy bag. “Looks like you’ve been busy for Halloween too, huh Vidalia?” he inquires.

“It’s just mild decorating.” She replies. “You bunch are the firsts ones to come by this door. I’d honestly be glad if you all would be the only ones I’d have to see tonight. These costumes look fantastic.”

“Thank you!” Connie says. 

The first tumble of confectioneries was given to Steven and so on. “Anyways, here ya go you kids.” Vidalia takes a handful of assorted candy and spills them into their sachets one by one. “It’s just candy corn and mini chocolates but they’re edible once you eat a whole bunch.” 

They ambled off the doorway once their sweets have been received. “Happy Halloween!” Steven farewells to Vidalia and sees the door shut. He stays ahead and walks beside Connie. “It’s going to be a lot better from her.” His best friend utters.

As they were walking to the next house, Pumpkin got herself inside her own candy sachet that Lapis was holding for her and tried devouring the recent candy corn they got.  
“Pumpkin, you’re not supposed to eat the candy until we’re finished!” Peridot seizes her and takes her out of the bag. “Ah, looks like you took off your costume too. You wouldn’t want to be trick or treating as just a sentient veggie head now would you?” 

Lapis gapes at both of them. “I’ll just hold her for now.” She says and lets Peri give their child into her arms. She took out the ghost costume out of the candy sack and layered it onto her. “That’s better.” The green gem says and the pumpkin pup yelps lightly. 

“There are a lot of houses out here…” Lapis observes. “You think the woman back there liked out outfits?”

“I’m sure she did!” Peridot replies. “I did say that we were a couple just to emphasize our matching dynamic. We would have gotten that whole bowl if she knew the relationship of who we’re going out as tonight!”

“Definitely.” They gawked at each other and snickered. 

Plenty of unversed to acquainted houses were being scouted by the minute and receiving loads and loads of confections right away. Peppermint, gum, candy bars, protein bars, and mostly a bunch of cheap candy corns were being stuffed into their sachets. It was all enough for Peridot and Lapis to try out and savor in one night.  
The green gem was right when she said Vidalia must have liked her and Lapis’ costumes, as the hosts who came out after countless doorbell ringing’s were charmed to see them. At least that was in her perspective anyway. Of course everyone would come to a liking with Steven, Connie, and Pumpkin’s handmade costumes too. 

The half quartz also seemed pretty happy that the barn family was relishing Halloween very well. He and Connie occasionally watched them from behind, seeing them ramble about their night so far and bragging about their costumes and amounts of confectionaries. They were loud, and hard not to overlook. But they let them be and listened to their “trick or treat!” greeting get more ecstatic by every house they stop at. 

An hour or two must have passed presumably. As they would think they were finishing up, sometimes the gem couple had to make their group halt since Pumpkin kept pouncing away and barking around jack o’ lanterns on people’s lawns. Lapis and Peridot roughly let go of their now filled pillowcases and the camp flag, just to chase the pumpkin dog stirringly for more than thrice. As for the other two, they hoped the whole neighborhood wouldn’t get angry at either both of them, or all of them.  
“You know better than to disobey your moms, Pumpkin!” 

 

“Connie, they are hard to keep apart from each other…” Steven expresses.

“I’ve hung out with them before. I know exactly what you mean.” Connie relays. 

Their last stop was by the boardwalk. A lot of the hosts there were familiar and gave a bunch of commercial sweets. Most of the time it was merely stuff they already sold instead of candy. But in due course, all of them grew tired from pacing around the Beach City precinct. They looked inside their sachets to see a satisfying extensive of teeth rotting delicacies. Thus it was time to head back to the temple. 

The group huddled around the living room.  
“That was some good trick-or-treating guys!” Steven announces and sits down on the couch with the rest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever worn a costume for so long and get rewarded with it.” Connie says. “But I guess I should take my doctor’s coat to relax.” 

“Well I’m keeping my camping uniform on.” Peridot says. “I don’t know about you guys, but after tonight I’m making this my new gem clothes from now on.” 

“It looks good on you Peri, but I say just keep it in the barn once we get back.” Lapis expresses.

“Oh, okay.” 

All of them grabbed their big bags candy stashes and splashed them all into their assemblies. There was a barrage of sweets and made everyone’s pupils turn into stars. And this was the part in Halloween where they could finally try a few portions of candy.

Pumpkin had a head start and buried her face within her own candy pile to feed herself. Peridot picked up a piece of cherry licorice and perceived its texture. “Hmm…Interesting feel.” She comments. “I’m kind of unsure of what it might taste like.”

“That’s cherry licorice, Peridot.” Connie says. “It’s basically supposed to taste sweet, like all candy actually.”

Lapis turns her attention to Peridot for the last time and smirks rapturously. “’Sweet’, huh?” she utters. “I think I can give me and Peridot a hint on what candy might taste like.” 

Steven’s eyes widen in panic and gapes at Connie. “We should turn around…” he whispers. She figured out what was going to occur, hence she follows. 

The blue gem grasps Peridot’s mien and moves a vast inch closer. As for the green gem, bafflement was already hitting her. But she let herself feel her roommate’s cordiality and notices her lips stirring closer into hers. Their caress made both of them feel fuzzy and heck, sweetness. And Lapis’ kiss was supposed to last only a second, but Peridot made it linger for 10 more.  
They let go, and beam softly as hooked on to their gaze. Until they realized they forgot they were in front of two kids who happened to be looking away discomfited. “Uh, sorry guys.” Lapis says also chastened. She proceeds to pick up what looked like green tinted rock candy. 

Peridot went back into focusing on her licorice, only with her face flushed dark green and squirming. She bites her first confection and savors it as much as possible, and then pondering on its taste.

“……I prefer Lapis better.” she says. 

The blue gem chews on her first candy, too. “I prefer Peridot..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys your halloween today/tonight. Because sure as hell I did.


End file.
